Ultra Monkey Ball
This page is under heavy construction by DaAngeRage. I will be cleaning up and adding to this page as soon as I can, I promise! Ultra Monkey Ball will be a PS4, XBOXONE, and WiiU title recycling the classic elements of Super Monkey Ball and Super Monkey Ball. Summary Today, most Super Monkey Ball games are now much easier, have only maze-like stages, no difficulty levels (excluding Super Monkey Ball Banana Splitz, reviving Master but still had no Extra Stages), and simply too little of a stage amount. Ultra Monkey Ball fixes this by implementing true classic elements. The classic rolling sounds, banana collecting and bushel collecting sounds, and the "100 bananas for a 1-up" are reused. Replay data is much more manageable, and can be sorted inside folders. They can be shared across the world using Internet connectivity, based on the operating system used. Also, edit mode is much more...'edity'. You can now completely edit stages, even with the ability to change the fall-out zones. You can place bumpers, moving platforms, spinning platforms, animations, emitters, and other cool stuff. The classic edit mode from Super Monkey Ball Banana Splitz can still be used. Speaking of edit mode, you can also use Grids to better align objects, to help those with OCD. Goals of course can be placed, along with green and red warps. The start position can be changed, you can if you want set it in midair. Mostly mechanics from LittleBigPlanet are used for Edit Mode. Switches return. Beta There was leftover music for the 'Master' stage from Monkey Ball to be used as the bonus stages in this game, but this got changed after a very long period of time. It was confirmed that if this title was to be made, a grand total of 300 unique stages would be made for this game, but this got bumped to 500. There was originally an intention to create a difficulty higher than Master, but it got scrapped. Next, there was an intention to create a re-vamp of Ultimate from Super Monkey Ball Deluxe, but it got scrapped after a long while. Later, the team decided they would simply create a difficulty with 10 stages and 10 Extra Stages to go alongside with Beginner. This got immediately pushed. Even then, the team just shrugged and reworked this broken difficulty as a level higher than Master, which was Grandmaster. At this point, it hosted 10 stages and 10 Extra Stages, but this also got terminated. Finally, after what seemed like years, it was officially declared they would create Grandmaster as a host of all 480 previous stages. However, it also hosted its own set of 10 stages and 10 Extra Stages, creating the current 500. Echo was going to be declared as a completely new monkey, but it was known to be Baby in the future (in the future). Normal was originally going to be called Novice, but this got scrapped a few days later. Originally, this game had the magical spells AiAi used in Super Monkey Ball 2 (using rhymes and dancing during the cutscenes of said game). This was completely removed without a trace in the final game. The ball the monkeys used was originally going to be the classic red and white ball, but it was tweaked to be much more futuristic. It still was red and white. Of course, no gameplay mechanics were tweaked for this switch. In the final beta version, there was an error on Elite Extra 26 to Elite Extra 30, where the background for: dr.bad-boonsbase did not load in those stages and simply had the continuation of the background for: spacecolony This happed in all systems from all regions. On the first beta version ONLY, if Expert and Expert Extra were completed without a continue, the player would go to 'Professional' that hosted 10 stages. It was a recycle of the ten Story Mode Only stages from Super Monkey Ball 2. This was taken off to be placed in the 'SMB2' difficulties as either 'W10' in SECAM2, 'Skilled - World 10' in NTSC, 'Skilled' in SECAM, and 'World 10' in PAL. Challenge Mode Difficulties Beginner Advanced Expert Normal Skilled Elite Master Grandmaster Category:Games